lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Dick Figures Video Game
LEGO Dick Figures Video Game follows the plot of Dick Figures: The Movie by Mondomedia. It will include all major characters from the series as well. Levels Part I: The Great Sword of Destiny First Day of Cool Summary: Blue arrives on the first day of school. Navigate the playground and ride the seesaw. Fight off the bullies when they attack. Defeat Broseph (Young). Take down the swarm of bullies on the playground. Characters: Blue (Young), Lord Tourettes (Young), Red (Young) Enemies: Bully, Bully (Bat) Boss: Broseph (Young) (3 Hearts) A Birthday Gift Summary: The lights are being shut off! Save the food before it "expires." Make your way down to the Pawn Shop and get inside. Get through the piles of stuff to try and find something for Pink's birthday. Find and talk to Papa-San. Characters: Red, Blue Enemies: none Boss: none 10,000 Years Ago... Summary: Fight off the ninjas attacking the village, then battle your way across the battlefield of demon ninjas and face Lord Takagami. Characters: Papa-San (Warrior), Mama-San Enemies: Demon Ninja Boss: Lord Takagami (6 Hearts) Booze Cruise Summary: Make your way through the maze of crates at the docks. Fight your way past the "Guns-Have-Guns" Boat and sneak aboard the party ship. Characters: Red, Blue Enemies: Dock Guards, Loader, Loader (Checklist) Boss: "Guns-Have-Guns" Boat (6 Hearts) Japan Is Crazy Summary: Make your way through the streets of Japan, down to the subways and find someone who can give directions to Ninja Sushi. Then take a train and travel up Sun Love Road, coming to the restaraunt. Defeat Son-San. Characters: Red, Blue, Japanese Girl Enemies: College Dude, Cosplayer Boss: Son-San (4 Hearts) Just Up That Mountain Summary: Climb up the moutain as Son-San instructed. Fight through the dangerous booby trapped temple and get the Sword of Destiny's hilt. Complete the map while fighting the Demon Ninjas to figure out where the rest of the sword is. Escaped the ninjas in the forest. Characters: Red, Blue, Japanese Worker, Japanese Transportsman, Blue (Hilt) Enemies: Demon Ninja Boss: Lord Takagami (3 Hearts) Part II: A Stop in France Lost At Sea Summary: Escape across various ships, fending off Demon Ninjas. Stop them from advancing by blowing up the TNT crates and fleeing in the row boat. Out at sea, fight Red while avoiding the lightning bolts and waves. Characters: Red, Blue (Hilt), Fish Enemies: Demon Ninja, Shark Boss: Red (5 Hearts) Burrito Island Summary: On the island, find a water source, then find a way to signal a plane. Get Cookygrin to drink so he cannot recognize Red and Blue. Get the guns of the plane working to fight of Demon Ninjas. Characters: Red, Blue Enemies: Demon Ninja, Jetpack Demon Ninja Boss: none 1,000 Flights... Summary: Make the flight away from the island as you are persued by Jetpack Demon Ninjas and navigate the Paris skyline. Vehicles: Olivia, Seagull Enemies: Jetpack Demon Ninjas Boss: none Le Torre Eiffel Summary: Find someone who can help Blue and Red translate what Cookygrin told then. Hide and then escape the restaraunt as the cops barg in. Hotwire the car outside. Characters: Blue (Hilt), Blue (Disguise), Red, Lord Tourettes Enemies: French Police Boss: none Take the Wheel Summary: Make your way through the streets of paris, avoiding the police. Reach the Eiffel tower without being arrested. Vehicles: Stolen Car, Motorcycle (Red) Enemies: Police Motorcycle, Police Car, Police Armored Vehicle Boss: Police Copter (4 hearts) The Cock of Paris Summary: Reach the top of the tower to get the second piece of the Great Sword of Destiny. Place the hilt into the top to get the blade. Characters: Blue (Hilt), Red, Lord Tourettes Enemies: French Police, French Pilot Boss: none Part III: An Awesome Ending Later, Paris! Summary: Escape the Eiffel Tower and evade the police. Escape from the streets of Paris and make your way back to America. Characters: Red, Blue (Sword of Destiny), Lord Tourettes Enemies: French Police, French Pilot Boss: none We Made it Home! Summary: Make your way from the subway to the streets of America. Head to the club with Stacy and party as Blue climbs up the mountain. Characters: Red, Blue (Sword of Destiny) (Team 1) Red, Stacy (Team 2) Blue (Sword of Destiny) Enemies: College Dude, College Dudette, Demon Ninja, Eagle Boss: none The Sword is Complete Summary: Lord Takagami finally completed the Great Sword of Destiny! Rescue Blue before he is thrown to the lava. Battle the Demon Ninjas and take down Lord Takagami. Characters: Red, Papa-San, Blue Enemies: Demon Ninja, Jetpack Demon Ninja Boss: Lord Takagami (6 Hearts) Ocho Muerte Summary: The giant octopus emerges from the volcano and reeks havoc on Red and Blue's town. Escape the volcano safely and make your way down the moutain in pursuit. Avoid the rubble and collapsing buildings to get to Pink's Birthday Party. Characters: Blue, Red, Papa-San Enemies: Demon Ninja, Jetpack Demon Ninja, Eagle Boss: none Not That Easy... Summary: Fight your way to Pink's Birthday Party to protect her. Fight off Ocho Muerte and the throw the Great Sword of Destiny into its mouth to defeat it. Characters: Blue, Red, Papa-San, Pink Enemies: Demon Ninja Boss: Ocho Muerte (9 Hearts) A Happy Ending Summary: Ocho Muerte regurgitated Papa-San and Mama-San. Avoid the explosion and keep it at bay as Ocho Muerte is destroyed. Characters: Blue, Red, Pink, Papa-San, Mama-San Enemies: Demon Ninja Boss: Ocho Muerte (4 Hearts) Characters (64) *Blue **Blue (Hilt) **Blue (Sword of Destiny) **Blue (Disguise) **Blue (Anime) **Blue (Young) *Red **Red (Young) **Red (Anime) *Pink **Pink (Young) **Pink (Anime) *Stacy **Stacy (Young) *Jason *Lord Tourettes **Lord Tourettes (Anime) **Lord Tourettes (Young) *Papa-San **Papa-San (Warrior) **Papa-San (Young) *Wife-San *Granson-San *Son-San *Mama-San *Lord Takagami **Lord Takagami (Father-San) *Father-San *Neptune *Mr. Dingleberry **Colonel Dingleberry *Captain DJ *College Dude *College Dudette *Cosplayer **Cosplayer (Nurse) *Smoker *Japanese Guide #1 *Japanese Guide #2 *Japanese Girl *Sonic *Small Robot *Japanese Worker *Japanese Transportman *Dock Worker Dave *French Waitress *Mime *Brad *Jacque *French Woman *French Customer (Woman) *French Customer (Child) *French Pilot *French Policeman *Bum **Bum (Red) **Bum (Blue) *Prostitute *Father-San **Father-San (Lord Takagami) *Ami Ugly *Ami Ugly (Fit) *Fish *Chad Cop *Captain Major Lieutenant Crookygrin Private First Class Retired Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games